Craziest Summer Ever!
by HawaiianPunchGirlie
Summary: A summer filled with scandal, rebellion, and love! Nothing will ever be the same...characters OOC and pairings are...different! :D Rated T just incase...AU
1. Trailer

_IT AL STARTED WITH ONE CONFESSION_

"I think I like Josh"

_ONE CONFESSION THAT TURNED INTO_

"I so owe you, Claire…would you want to meet one of my friends?"

_SET UPS_

"Oh my god! Did you hear about Kristen and Plovert?

"No! Why didn't she tell me? Were best friends!"

_SCANDAL_

"Kemp: ditch the 'rents and meet us around the corner in 10"

"We can't do this! We're going to get in trouble! Meet us tomorrow when Claire's mom leaves!"

_REBELLION_

"Claire, why are you obsessing over him when he broke your heart!?!?!"

"Alicia, I think I love him!"

_AND LOVE__._

_FRIENDSHIPS WERE MADE_

_"_Hey, I'm Layne. What's you name?"

"Kemp. Kemp Hurley."

_HEARTS WERE BROKEN_

"She doesn't like you anymore. She's done."

"I can't deal with not seeing you...I'm sorry, but we can't be together."

_AND BONDS GREW STRONGER._

"Don't let me near him, because I'm going to kill him for hurting you!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??? WHY DID YOU THINK SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU???"

"BECAUSE HER BEST FRIEND GRIFFIN SAID SO!"

"GRIFFIN ISN'T HER BEST FRIEND! HE'S HER STALKER!"

_STARRING:_

**CLAIRE LYONS**

"_I think I'm in love with you…no I'm sure of it!"_

**KEMP HURLEY**

"_I made a really big mistake…and I'm really sorry."_

**MASSIE BLOCK**

"_THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! Stop blaming you self!_

**JOSH HOTZ**

"_He doesn't really like you…he's just using you. You're too good for him."_

**ALICIA RIVERA**

"_JUST HAND ME THE KNIFE AND I'LL STAB HIM FOR YOU! I WILL! HE'S RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!"_

**CHRIS PLOVERT**

"_Woah…check out those girls…oh no is that really them???"_

**KRISTEN GREGORY**

"_Why are we standing here? Let's go meet them!"_

**DYLAN MARVIL**

"_STOP CALLING HER…NO I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES!"_

**GRIFFIN HASTINGS**

"_I didn't purposely try to break you guys up…or maybe I did."_

**LAYNE ABELEY**

"_If you really like the idiot that much, just tell him!"_

**CAM FISHER**

_I can tell you really like him…but do you love him?_

**DEMPSEY SOLOMEN**

"_I'm sorry but we thought you were home…we didn't mean to."_

**DERRICK HARRINGTON**

_Can you tell Massie that I'm sorry…I didn't know I was freaking her out."_

**and DUNE BAXTER**

"_Claire, I know this guy and he's not good news. You can't talk to him anymore."_

_BASED ON A TRUE STORY_

"Oh no...WHAT DID I DO???"

_ONE CONFESSION...TURNED INTO THE CRAZIEST SUMMER EVER!_

**COMING TO COMPUTERS MARCH 2009.**

**AN: Hey guys! I know I shouldn't start another story when I have PS I Loathe you but I couldn't help it! This happened to my and my friends and I was dieing to write it! I should post the next chapter by the end of this week…and I need to thank my bff/beta writer Emily/Musical Magic for helping me with this trailer!!! Hope you like it and please review!!! Thanks!!**

**-HawaiianPunchGirlie**

**P.S.!!!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!! Most of the characters are different from the books!!!**


	2. The Confession

_CHAPTER ONE: THE CONFESSION_

The annual carwash. A time for volunteering, catching up with old friends, guys staring at girls in bathing suits, and, of course, what kind of get-together with friends would be complete without…………GOSSIP!!! But then again, GOSSIP, GOSSIP, GOSSIP is why students even bother going to school. And the only thing crazier than "school gossip" is "summer gossip"! Unfortunately, Alicia Rivera was already starting her life-long dream of working with kids by being a camp counselor, so she passed on the carwash this year, along with Layne Abeley who was on vacation in the Bahamas with her family. But, Alicia wasn't that heartbroken about missing the carwash, as the gossip could be a little too much for her. However, Layne was upset that she would have to miss out on her long-time crush Dune seeing her in a bikini (Said bikini was of course going to be under a shirt…….a white one that is.) Now Massie Block and I (Claire Lyons, the one and only) were sitting at my kitchen table with Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory helping my mom set up the snacks for later, when Kristen started talking about how cute Dune Baxter was. Wait, I should back up a little, shouldn't I?

Massie, Dylan and I have been best friends since we were born. Our moms were great friends (not to mention popular) in high school, so the three of us continued the legacy. When we were 5, my mom got pregnant with my brother, Todd, so we moved. Not far away, just a few blocks. But it never separated the three of us, it just made us closer. That's when we met my new neighbor, Kristen. She was a year younger, but we never felt the difference. The four of us reined elementary school. Everyone was afraid to become one of our friends, thinking we would make their life miserable. Everyone but Alicia Rivera. She was the only person that would stand up to us. We instantly clicked and she became the new member of our group. Once we got to 5th grade, we started worrying about middle school. Would it be the same as elementary school? Would we be royalty in middle school like we were last year? Or would we be labeled as LBRs (FYI, LBR means Loser Beyond Repair) for the whole three years? It was crazy. Unfortuantely, we had to leave Kristen behind, but we knew she could handle it. She was the toughest out of us all, being the sporty one. Massie was the leader, or as some people called it the "alpha", I was her sidekick or "beta" and the nice one. Dylan was the one with the most attitude and Alicia was the mature one. Anyway, we were really worrying over nothing since middle school was a breeze. Well, so far it has. We still have 8th grade coming up. But I'm not done with my story. 6th grade was when we met the newest and last member of out group, Layne. She was wacky, fun, and never afraid to be herself and didn't want to kiss up to us like everyone else did. And that's what we love about her. From that moment on, we weren't just 6 friends, we became the Pretty Committee. We have been reigning middle school ever since and life has been great. But once Kristen came to our school, it only got better. So that's were our story takes place now. I was throwing a charity carwash for our school and we were waiting for the other people to show up so we could get started. Well, we were only waiting for Dune Baxter. He's not only our friend, but the player of our school. Girls fall for him all over the place, and he pretends to like them just to get us jealous. You would think he likes us right? He does, as friends. Were always making fun of him because he thinks he's all that, when he's not to us. So he uses girls to try to get us jealous to show us that he really is all that. It never works. The only girls in our group that like him are Layne (who tells everyone she does) and apparently now, Kristen. But she would never let Layne know that. We were trying to get her to shut up when the door bell rang. Massie, who feels at home anywhere, naturally ran to get the doorbell. We just ignored it thinking it was one of the neighborhood kids whose ball flew into my back yard. But we froze when we heard "Dune!!!"

I ran downstairs while Dylan helped Kristen pretty her self up.

"Hey Dune." I greeted him.

"Ok here's how it goes: I don't get wet and don't do any work, then were good." Dune responded.

"No, here's how it's REALLY going to happen. You're going to wash cars until your hands cramp, and I don't care. Got it?" I said with a smirk. My friends cheered me on. Dune kept quiet, knowing not to mess with me when it came to charity.

"KRIS! DYL! If you guys aren't down here in 10 seconds I'm going to tell Dune about the time when you guys wore the dresses and we went to the pool party and-" I got cut off by the scrambling of Kristen and Dylan's feet running to the door.

"Well, let's do this thing!" Dylan said.

The carwash was so much fun, but not much of a success. We used most of the water and soap to throw at each other, than to put on the cars. After about an hour, we got kind of bored so we just jumped into the pool. We were having a blast when Massie pulled me to the side.

"Claire, can I talk to you for a sec?" Massie asked.

We went over to the deck and sat down.

"I need to confess something." Massie said.

"Oh, me too! It's really good!" I said, getting excited.

"Ok you go first." She said, getting excited. Even though Layne was mostly the gossip queen out of us, Massie loved it just as much. But I knew I could trust Massie not to tell anyone, like she can trust me.

"Ok, well. I think I'm over Michael!!!" I yelled. Michael was this kid that I had a huge crush on at the end of the school year. He was moving to New Jersey, so Dune, who knew about the crush, told me to talk to him on the last day and tell him how I feel. I chickened out at the last moment, but another time came up. Our friend, Livy, was having a school's over pool party and Michael was invited. Only Layne went to the party with me. We were talking to some of our other friends, Maria and Andrea, about how I should tell Michael. I was just about ready when we saw our guy friend Nate talking to Michael and looking at us. I freaked out and ran inside. Layne came after me a few minutes after saying Nate and Michael were just talking about our friend, Stephanie, moving to India. I was so happy, that I asked Maria to go tell Michael that I needed to talk to him. It all went down hill from there. Apparently, Nate was so sick of us talking about Michael that he told him that I liked him! When Maria came over without Michael, I got confused.

"Where's Michael? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, but he said he already knew. Nate told him. I'm really sorry, Claire." Maria said.

"I-It's o-o-okay. Th-Thanks Maria." I said on the verge of tears. Me and Layne left, not knowing that Michael thought I was still at the party. It turns out that he was looking for me to tell me that he still liked me and wanted to kiss me. I was so disappointed, that I refused to talk to another guy, besides Dune, for a long time. It took about a month for me to forgive Nate.

"OH MY GOSH!!! YAY!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!" Massie yelled. We were so excited, I almost forgot that Massie had to tell me something.

"Wait, Massie. What did you have to tell me?" I asked her. Fear replaced the excited look on her face. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Well, Claire. I kind of like someone. But you can't tell anybody!" Massie said.

"Ohh, Massie! I thought something horrible happened! Tell me!! I'm so happy for you!" I said. I was so excited for Massie. She has been hooked on the same guy for 2 years now, and I'm happy she's starting to get over him.

"Um, Claire. I like Josh." She said with a hesitant look on her face.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

That was the confession that started the best and worst summer of my life.

A/N: Hey people!!!! How did you like it????? Please review!! I'll take good or bad. Sorry about the late update…my computer got taken away =(...anyway look for the next chapter soon! Oh and thanks to Musical Magic for the help!!!

-HawaiianPunchGirlie

P.S. Here are the girl's outfits for this chapter!

Claire Lyons

Kristen Gregory

Dylan Marvil

Massie Block


	3. The Stalker

_CHAPTER TWO: THE STALKER_

"SHE WHAT!?!" Dylan and Kristen screamed. I had just told them what Massie had told me earlier, and they had basically the same reaction: Freaking out. After Massie told me her secret, her mom came to pick her up. She had to go home and see her cousins. Shortly after that, Dune's dad interrupted his and Kristen's flirting match. Now, it was just me, Kristen, and Dylan left. They were going to sleep over and we are going to the mall tomorrow, so I decided to drop the bomb on them now instead of them having a fit tomorrow.

"So let me get this straight. So Massie Block, alpha of BOCD, likes Josh Hotz, class CLOWN of BOCD? This doesn't make any sense." Dylan observed. She was right though. Although we've known Josh practically our whole life, we never really talked to him that much. That was why Massie's crush on him was so sudden for us.

"Wow…I…wow." Was all that Kristen could manage to say.

"I know, that's what I said. But we can't bash her on this. She really likes him and he's not so bad, right?" I said a little hesitantly. We're not really used to Massie liking someone other that Darwin, her crush of two years. Darwin was really the only reason we talked to Josh. Josh and Darwin are good friends so we would ask Josh stuff about Darwin. We were happy that Massie finally got over Darwin, just a little shocked that she started liking Josh. Of course she's liked other guys before Darwin, but those were little crushes that really made no sense and didn't last very long. Kristen, Dylan, and I were the one's who liked different guys a lot. Massie, Layne, and Alicia usually liked one guy, and stayed on him for a while.

"He's alright. Just as long as he doesn't pull a Danny, she'll be okay." Kristen said getting over her shock.

"You HAD to remind me about Danny, didn't you?" I said. Danny was this guy in our class. Everyone told me he liked me, but I told them we were just friends and I didn't like him any more than that. One day in class, our teacher asked us if we collected anything. I told her I collected Disney pins. The next day, Danny came in with 3 limited edition Disney pins that were sold out everywhere! I thought of it as a nice gesture, but my friends told me that he liked me. I just ignored them, but it got worse. He offered to do a lot of things for me, help out, and a lot of other stuff. But one day, I finally understood what my friends meant about him liking me. It was the day we left school for Christmas vacation and we were having parties in class. We were in history when the bell rang for us to go to our next class. Danny yelled to me "Claire, look inside your desk!" When I did, I saw a jewelry box. Of course, I didn't want to take it so I acted as if I didn't hear him and I ran out of the classroom. Not very smart, right? Well, he didn't give up. It turns out that inside that jewelry box was a diamond heart necklace with matching earrings. I just ignored him for about 4 months while he tried to talk to me. I was starting to think he gave up when he did it again. We had a sub in math and she asked me to organize folders. Layne joined me after a little bit. Se had a worried look on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she replied saying "Danny bought a ring for you with your birthstone on it!" I FREAKED OUT! We started talking about ways I could avoid him when Dune walked over. He had a plan. He said to pretend to be dating someone else and Danny would leave me alone. While Layne and Dune argued over guys for me to "date", I couldn't take the stress. I asked the sub if I could go to the bathroom so I could think. The bathroom was two floors down so I had enough time. Once I got back, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. We finished the folders and Danny and Josh were calling my name. I just ignored them and sat down with Alicia. Layne and Dune were still talking and looking at me. I just ignored them. Then the bell rang, signaling the school day was over. The whole 7th grade was psyched because our grade trip was the next day and we got to miss a whole day of school and the weekend was the day after tomorrow so we basically got a three day weekend. I tried to get out of the classroom as fast as I could to avoid Danny, but someone pulled me back by my hand. I thought it was one of Danny's friends so I tried to pull away, but it was Dune. He put his arm around me and said "Hey baby, where you going without me?" I was so shocked I didn't respond. Apparently everyone else was too except for Layne. She explained to me with her eyes that the two of them settled on the fact that Dune had to pretend to be my boyfriend, since he is always flirting with me. I quickly got over my shock and said "No where, just trying to leave. I didn't see you there." I tried not to gag when he took my hand and pulled me on to his lap. By that point the whole class was surrounding us, not leaving the classroom, seeing what we were going to do next. Even my friends were shocked and I gave them a look saying "I'll explain it later." But the person that looked the worse was Danny. His face got all red from being mad and was waiting to see if we were just faking it or if it was real. Then Dune noticed how shy I was getting so he pushed us through the crowd, but only to have our whole class following us. We still had to keep up the act so he put his arm around me and we walked to Massie's car together. Then there was only the PC, Danny, and a few admirers of Dune following us. I was about to walk away but Dune wanted to make Danny mad so he grabbed my hand and put his arm around my waist and kissed me. Now I know what you're thinking, oh my god! The school hottie kissed you! But not me. It was just a quick peck and he whispered in my ear, loud enough for Danny to hear "You can have more of that later." and walked away. I explained to the PC what happened and they understood. I hoped that Dune wouldn't have to pretend tomorrow, but it only got worse. The next day Danny was following me around, taking pictures of me as we did the different sports and my friends and I were getting sick of it. Dune also had to follow me around, pretending to hug me at times, and even gives me pecks on the cheek when the teachers weren't looking, but Danny was. By the end of the last sport, Layne and Alicia were the maddest out of all of us. He was really starting to freak me out, and my friends were claiming that he was starting to stalk me. Dune was even starting to get a little freaked out for me, and he never left my side. For all the events that you needed a partner, Dune was always there. So were my other friends, and I thanked them for that. But what Alicia and Layne did next scared me. They walked right up to Danny and started yelling at him to leave me alone and I wasn't interested. Alicia even threatened him with a lawsuit! That part was a little too much, but they had my back, and I was so relieved to see that he reluctantly gave Alicia the ring and she threw it in the garbage. He was still following me around a little bit, and I just lost it. I sat down and started bawling my eyes out while my friends sat around comforting me and onlookers were trying to see what caused a PC member to freak out like this. Massie's sharp looks told them to leave and they scattered away. Dune came over and put his arm around me and was hugging me when Griffin Hastings, another kid who liked me and asked me out quite a few times but never had the guts to actually talk to me, was passing. Of course he got the idea that me and Dune were dating. "Great." I said. "Just what I need, more drama." The PC and Dune and his friends were giving me a weird look so I pointed to where Griffin was telling all his friends about what he saw. But what cracked me up was how John and Kurt, Dune's closest friends, walked over to Griffin and them and started threatening them saying if they tried to mess with our "relationship" just a little bit, their faces would be messed up. It was funny nonetheless, but I was still depressed. But my friends know me too well so they brought me over to the dance floor where they told me to dance and sing my heart out. My favorite song, What Hurts The Most, was on and I couldn't say no. It was the pop version by Cascada so my friends and I stepped into the middle of the dance floor singing and dancing our hearts out. We were having so much fun we didn't realize a circle was starting to form around us and Dune and his friends came up to us and started dancing with us. The day only got better from there when my mom let the PC the BB (Dune and his friends) stay over and hang out. Danny had finally seemed to realize the fact that I wasn't interested and stayed away from me for the rest of the year. (**AN: Sorry about the long flashback guys! It was the only way that chapters later in the story would make sense…but back to the story!)**

"'m sorry, but I had to make a point. As long as he doesn't try to do to Massie what Danny did to you, then he's alright." Kristen said.

"So it's all settled. We're okay with Massie liking Josh, right?" I asked them.

"Right. Now moving on to other topics…how was Dune today, Kristen?" Dylan said wagging her eyebrows at her. The look was so funny all of us cracked up.

"Seriously, Kris, what was going with you two?" I asked Kristen.

"Nothing, I guess. I like him and he was just flirting with me. I guess I'll never know I he really likes me." Kristen said with a sigh.

"There is actually a way. All we have to do is make a little phone call. But I don't have my phone with me." Dylan said.

"His number isn't in my phone." Kristen said. Then they both looked at me with an evil look on their face.

"Oh no! I am not going there!" I said.

"Please Claire!!!! I really like him and you're the only one he gave his number to! Please!!!!!!" Kristen begged.

"Ok ok fine!!!! But only this once!" I said.

"Thank you!!!!!" Kristen jumped up and hugged me. I found my phone and pressed 6, Dune's speed dial.

"Hey Claire! What's poppin homie?" Dune answered.

"Dune, stop acting cool for 10 seconds so I can talk to you."

"Anything for you. What's up?" Dune asked.

"I have a question. Was there a specific reason you were flirting with Kristen so much today or is it just because you were in the mood for it and don't give me your

'I'm so cool' answer." I told him.

"Why, are you jealous?" I could just imagine him smirking.

"Yeah, in your dreams. Now will you please answer so we can BOTH get on with our lives?" I pleaded with him. I knew how much he wanted to piss me off right now, so I didn't think I was going to get an answer anytime soon.

"For your information, I happened to like Kristen. But she's not really my type. She's too…I don't know. But it was fun flirting with her." Dune said.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Get ready to be sent to hell. Bye!" I hung up. I looked over at Kristen who had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Aw, Kristen! You know how much of a jerk he is! Forget about him! I have a feeling we're all going to get boyfriend's this summer (little did I know that I was so close) so forget about that idiot! He would be lucky to have you!" I ran over to her hugging her close. Dylan joined in our little group and we were having our own tear fest.

"Ok, enough negativity. Where are we going tomorrow?" Dylan asked, turning the mood around. The rest of the night went like that.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

We woke up to the sound of my phone ringing Low by Flo Rida. I scrambled to answer it, thinking it was someone important, but it wasn't. It was Griffin Hastings.

"Morning sunshine!" I heard him yell through the phone.

"Ugh, is there a reason you decided to call me at" I looked at my clock "-7 in the morning?!?" I yelled. Well, more like whined since I was still half asleep.

"I was just trying to be a nice friend and give u a wake up call darling." He answered.

'Number 1, we are not friends. Number 2, don't ever, I repeat EVER, call me darling. And number 3, I NEVER ORDERED A WAKE UP CALL! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hope up the phone.

"Ugh, will he never leave me alone! It's like he and his clone Amanda enjoy annoying me!" I screamed. No one was home so I didn't care. Dylan, who slept through the whole thing, jumped up to that.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!" She saw the look on my face and figured it out. "Did Hastings call again? Will he never get the picture???" Dylan yelled. When she did that she tripped on my bed post and fell over and landed on top of Kristen. Then I fell over from laughing so hard at the look on Kristen's face.

"Dylan get off of me! Now let's get ready so we can get to the mall early." Kristen said while pushing Dylan off of her. By the time we were ready Dylan was wearing a black Melissa Odabash Halter bandeau bikini with a red Juicy terry hoodie with matching capri's and black and red Juicy flip flops. She had on black Oliver Peoples Tayla sunglasses and carried a black Miu Miu leather shoulder bag. Kristen was wearing a pink Crumpet cashmere tank with J-Brand cut off shorts and white ballet flats. She has on pink Cutler and Gross leather trimmed sunglasses and carried a white Marc by Marc Jacobs Ally patent tote. I was wearing a Paul & Joe cotton cat t-shirt with Sass & Bide Atom of Loved denim shorts and gold Giuseppe Zanotti leather gladiator sandals. I had on my signature C necklace and had on pink Oliver Peoples Bartley photochromic aviators and was carrying a navy blue Paul & Joe Sister Maze fringe bag. (**AN: the outfits are at the bottom of this chapter, and the ones from the last chapter!) **The whole day was spent with me, Kristen, and Dylan laughing our heads and shopping until we dropped, oh and of course Hastings and his sidekick, Amanda, annoying the heck out of us! Finally around the end of the day, they called again and I. Was. Pissed!

"Okay, listen up you little stalkers. If you don't stop calling us, I will have my father, who is a police officer, arrest you for harassment! Do you understand?!?" I didn't give them a chance to answer, as I hung up.

"Go Claire! They were annoying all of us like crazy!" Kristen said.

Yeah! Let's just get home and relax." Dylan said.

"That sounds perfect!" I agreed. So we rode back to my house and goofed off a little bit. And Hastings didn't call us once. Around 5, Kristen and I went to look for a movie while Dylan signed on to the computer. That's when it happened.

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! CLAIRE GET YOUR BUTT UP TO THIS COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!" I heard Dylan scream. Me and Kristen dropped all of the movies and ran upstairs to the computer. The look on Dylan's was priceless, but not as much as what she said next.

"Guess who's online?" Dylan said with a smirk.

A/N: OMG GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY! My computer kept on getting taken away and once I finally got it back I lost the story! I had to find it on my friend's computer and once I did that, we had spring break and I couldn't get to it! But I hoped you liked the chapter! I already started the next one so expect it soon! Plus I have both the outfits from this chapter and the last one! Here they are! So please R&R!!!!

-HawaiianPunchGirlie

**LAST CHAPTER**

.com/massies_carwash_outfit/set?id=7213449 Massie

.com/dylans_carwash_outfit/set?id=7213420 Dylan

.com/kristens_carwash_outfit/set?id=7213335 Kristen

.com/claire_carwash_outfit/set?id=7213299 Claire

**THIS CHAPTER**

.com/cgi/set?id=8300004 Dylan mall

.com/kristen_mall_day_outfit/set?id=8300223 Kristen mall

.com/claires_mall_day_outfit/set?id=8300330 Claire mall

.com/kristens_pajamas_at_sleepover/set?id=8300368 Kristen pajamas

.com/dylans_pajamas_at_sleepover/set?id=8300424 Dylan pajamas

.com/dylans_pajamas_at_sleepover/set?id=8300424 Claire pajamas


	4. Sorry!

Heyy guys!

Sorry I haven't updated and that this is an authors note but I made a mistake in the last chapter and fanfiction isn't fixing it. All the outfits from this story are on my profile, but only the ones that are in the chapters that I posted. And ill be posting DEFINITELY this week! Thanks!!!

-HawaiianPunchGirlie


	5. The Set Up

_CHAPTER THREE: THE SET-UP_

"Guess who's online?" Dylan said with a smirk. I rushed over to my computer to see HOTTIEHOTZ had just signed on.

"Ehmagawd! I have to tell Massie! Dylan IM him while I call Mass!" I told her while I rushed to find my phone. After a few wrong dialed numbers, I finally got through.

"Hello?"

"Mass! You better sign on the computer right now!"

"What? Why!"

"Because if you don't, you will spend the rest of the summer wishing you had the guts to talk to Josh Hotz who is on line right now!!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?!?! I'll be right on." And Massie hung up. I giggled as I closed my phone.

"Is she going online?" Kristen asked me.

"Yea, she said she'll be right on. Dylan, how's the conversation going?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, just the usual greeting." She said, getting up from her chair so I could sit. I read what had happened so far.

ClaireBear: hey Josh

HOTTIEHOTZ: hey Claire

ClaireBear: What's up?

HOTTIEHOTZ: Not much you?

ClaireBear: Not much. I have a question

HOTTIEHOTZ: Sure, what's up?

I continued talking to him.

ClaireBear: Do you have a girlfriend?

HOTTIEHOTZ: I don't like you like that

ClaireBear: NO!!!!! no no no !!! I didn't want to know for me

HOTTIEHOTZ: Oh…then why do you want to know?

ClaireBear: I have a friend that's interested

HOTTIEHOTZ: depends…which friend?

ClaireBear: I'll give you a hint…it's one of the PC members

HOTTIEHOTZ: I am definitely single

ClaireBear: lol ok she'll be on in a few minutes

HOTTIEHOTZ: Would you mind narrowing it down a bit? Almost all of the PC members are online right now

I didn't even realize it, but Alicia, Layne, and Dylan were IMing me too. I looked over at Dylan to see she was online on her EnV2.

"Dylan! Why are you IMing me if I'm right across the room from you!?!" I asked her.

"I don't know. I felt like it." She replied, not even looking up from her phone. Kristen was sitting next to me so she could see all the IMs. Since all of the PC members (except for Kristen and Massie) were IMing me, I just exed them out and opened a group chat.

HOLAGURRL: Hey chica! How was your carwash without me? =(

CrazyChick27: Alicia, I'm pretty sure she's more upset about ME not being there!!

BIGREDHEAD: Claire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D

ClaireBear: Guys, we have a situation on our hands

HOLAGURRL: Claire……. What did u break this time?

BIGREDHEAD: Claire, I didn't know u broke anything, and I was with u all day!

ClaireBear: I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! AND IF U LET ME FINISH, U WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!

CrazyChick27: YEAH!! LET HER FINISH!!!

ClaireBear: Thanks for repeating me Layne.

CrazyChick27: No problem! =D

ClaireBear: I was being sarcastic Layne.

CrazyChick27: Oh…never mind.

ClaireBear: Well as I was saying, GUESS WHAT!!

HOLAGURRL: you made $100,000 at the carwash and you're going to on the news and you're famous!?!

ClaireBear: BETTER! Massie might have her first boyfriend in five minutes!

BIGREDHEAD: OMG! REALLY?? WHO!!

ClaireBear: Dylan…you were there!

BIGREDHEAD: Oh yea…I forgot…lol

HOLAGURRL: OK no that we've gotten past Dylan' "moment", WHO' THE DAMN GUY!?!

ClaireBear: Well…

CrazyChick27: Oh great! Our best friend likes a nerd!

ClaireBear: Not exactly.

HOLAGURRL: emo?

ClaireBear: nu-uh

CrazyChick27: brainless jock?

ClaireBear: Nope

HOLAGURRL: Then who can it be???

CrazyChick27: Well, at least we can take Josh out of the option list. Right?

ClaireBear:…

CrazyChick27: Eh

HOLAGURRL: Ma

BIGREDHEAD: Gawd!!

ClaireBear: DYLAN!!

BIGREDHEAD: Sorry! It was a too good opportunity

HOLAGURRL: OMG. MASSIE likes JOSH….that's a shocker…no sarcasm intended.

ClaireBear: lol well I g2g. I have 2 talk 2 Josh and he's not very patient.

CrazyChick27: Later gator!

HOLAGURRL: Adios amiga!

BIGREDHEAD bye!

"Dylan! Once again, I'm RIGHT HERE! You don't have to IM me!" I told her.

"Claire! Massie's online and she said that if you don't answer her Im. She's going to burn your favorite Marc Jacob's tote." Dylan told me. With a gasp, I jumped back onto the computer where 6 IMs from MASSIEKUR filled the screen.

MASSIEKUR: Claire!!

MASSIEKUR: OMG HE IS ON!

MASSIEKUR: OMFG HE JUST IMED ME!

MASSIEKUR: WHAT DO I DO?

MASSIEKUR: Claire!

MASSIEKUR: CLAIRE!!!!!!

ClaireBear: Massie! Relax! Just talk to him like you would talk to me…just not about girl stuff. Lol!

I noticed Josh was IMing me to so I answered him.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Massie wouldn't happen to be the girl that likes me, would she?

ClaireBear: You're a good guesser.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Woah, seriously?

ClaireBear: As serious as I can get. Wait…do you like her back?

HOTTIEHOTZ: Are you kidding me? Who doesn't! I've liked her since the 2nd grade!

"Woah. Tell Massie!" Kristen said. I almost forgot she was there!

ClaireBear: You are going to love me!!!!!

MASSIEKUR: Usually when you say that, I get mad. What did u do this time?

ClaireBear: JOSH HAS LIKED YOU SINCE THE 2ND GRADE!!!

MASSIEKUR: EHMAGAWD!!!! R U SERIOUS??????

ClaireBear: Def! Now will you talk to him???

MASIEKUR: OMG!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!

ClaireBear: lol have fun, lovebird.

Laughing, I switched back my conversation with Josh.

ClaireBear: Soooo….are you gonna ask her out?

HOTTIEHOTZ: I would be an idiot not to! Wait…this isn't one of your PC jokes, is it?

ClaireBear: lol no it's not. Now ask her out!!!!!!!!!

HOTTIEHOTZ: Thank you Claire! I sooo owe you!! Do you mind if I set you up with someone?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Well that's it for now! Sooooo sorry about the long update! I just had to take about a 100 practice exams for h.s. and we had our prom and senior trip and about 100 lbs of homework a day!!!!! Don't ya hate 8****th**** grade? Well I'm already halfway through the next chapter and I'll have all summer to write!!! And the outfits for the previous chapters and all outfits for this story and my other story P.S. I Loathe You are on my profile. Thanks guys!**

**-HawaiianPunchGirlie**


	6. The Moment

_CHAPTER 4: THE MOMENT_

HOTTIEHOTZ: Thank you Claire! I sooo owe you!! Do you mind if I set you up with someone?

My jaw was on the floor. Josh wanted to help me get a boyfriend! I faintly heard someone calling my name, but I wasn't listening.

"Claire?"

"Claire!"

"CLAIRE!!!!" I felt something hit the back of my head, and I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Kristen looking down at me and Dylan holding a pillow in her hand. Ooo that's what hit me in the head.

"Dylan! Why did you hit me in the head with a pillow?" I asked her.

"Because you were TOTALLY OUT OF IT!!! It was like you were on Pluto or something!" She responded. Wow, I guess that IM really had an impact on me. Wouldn't it on you?

"Sorry, but did you see Josh's last IM?" I told them. They shook their heads and walked over to the computer. Then came the scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled.

"Okay, no need to BURST my ear drum!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry but did you SEE what he said!?!?!?!?!" Well…Dylan isn't the brightest light bulb in the world.

"Dylan…why do you think I was out of it?!?!?" I asked her.

"Well-oOoOoOo…now it makes sense." Kristen shook her head laughing.

"Well, you might want to answer his IM since he just wrote he has to go." Kristen warned me. Oh, wait!

"OMG!" I ran over to the computer and started typing.

ClaireBear: That would be great! Have I met him?

HOTTIEHOTZ: No, but you will soon. Gtg, bye!

_HOTTIEHOTZ HAS SIGNED OFF AT 5:16 p.m._

"OMG!!!!!!!!! I MIGHT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!" I started jumping up and down screaming.

"Will you relax?? You don't want to get your hopes up. For all we know, this guy can be a real heartbreaker." Kristen said. Little did she know she pegged him right on the head.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It had been about 4 days since my conversation with Josh and I haven't spoken to him since. I was starting to freak out. What if Josh was just lying? What if he just used to me to get to Massie? I was thinking all of this an IM popped up on my computer screen. It was from an unknown person, Shawty25. I clicked on it, thinking it was just some kid from our school who wanted a date from one of the PC members.

Shawty25: Hey, is this Claire? I'm one of Josh's friends.

I think I just died. I'm in heaven. No, this is real!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!! Wait…I should answer him.

ClaireBear: Yeah, I'm Claire. Look at the screen name.

Shawty25: Oh, yeah. That should have given me a hint. Lol.

ClaireBear: lol. No offense, but who are you?

Shawty25: Oh I should have told you that, lol. I'm Kemp, Kemp Hurley.

ClaireBear: lol well Kemp, I'm Claire. Well I guess you already knew that, lol. Now I there a reason Josh told you to talk to me?

"_Please let him have told you that he's going to try to set us up…PLEASE!" _I thought.

Shawty25: Well, he said that you were the girl that set him up with the love of his life and he thinks we will get along very well. What I think he was trying to say was we should go out. Lol.

ClaireBear: Lol, well I think that would be easier if I saw what you actually looked like.

He sent me a picture of him and he is GORGEOUS!!! This kid would never like me! I never admitted this to anyone but I think out of all of the PC, I'm the plainest. Sure guys like me but not as many as Massie or Kristen. But, as Massie always says, you never know unless you try. Time to get my flirt on!

ClaireBear: Well, you're alright.

Shawty25: Alright!?!? Are we looking at the same picture?

ClaireBear: lol I'm just kidding

Shawty25: whoa…ok lol now what about you? Do I have to keep imagining your beautiful face?

ClaireBear: ugh you're such a player lol.

I sent him a picture of me that I look really good in.

ClaireBear: Did you get it?

Shawty25: No, but I know why.

ClaireBear: Why?

Shawty25: My computer blocks sexy pictures ;). **(AN: That last piece of the convo is real! Remember, this is a true story!)**

ClaireBear: lol and Josh wants us together why? Just kidding.

Shawty25: Lol well seriously, you're really pretty and nice and funny.

ClaireBear: Lol thanks.

Shawty25: I have a seriously question though.

ClaireBear: Yeah?

Shawty25: Will you go out with me?

I was biting my lip when all of a sudden the ceiling was in my view. This guy made me faint! Is this what my mother meant when she said when you meet the guy of your dreams, you going to fall for him hard?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

AN: I know I know it's short and I'm reaaaalllyyy sorry!!! But I just wanted you guys to meet Kemp!!!! I'm writing the next chapter now so don't kill me!!!! BTW, I haven't written disclaimers so here it is now. AKA: my graduation is in 5 days =D.

Disclaimer:

Me: Mom, can you buy me Clique for graduation?

Mom: No.

Me: Please?

Mom: No. But Daddy will gladly try to buy you Disney World!

Me: But I don't want Disney World! I WANT CLIQUE!

Mom: Weeeeeelllllll…no.

If you didn't get that my Dad is a HUGE Disney fan. I mean I have been to Disney World literally 12 times!!! Well that's it for now!! TTYL!!

-HawaiianPunchGirlie


	7. The Venting

_CHAPTER 5: THE VENTING_

Shawty25: Will you go out with me?

I was biting my lip when all of a sudden the ceiling was in my view. This guy made me faint! Is this what my mother meant when she said when you meet the guy of your dreams, you going to fall for him hard?

ClaireBear: But we haven't even met!

Shawty25: I don't care! I feel something special with you, Claire. You're different from most of the girls I know. I wanna give this a shot.

I was speechless. I couldn't even move. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

ClaireBear: Wow, that's really sweet. But are you sure?

Shawty25: I haven't been surer of anything in my life. So do you?

I felt blood on my tongue, and I looked down to see that I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding. Not because I was nervous, but because I had the weirdest feeling in my stomach. Not butterflies but huge owls or eagles or something and my heart was beating on every millisecond. I have liked a lot of guys in my past but I have never felt like this before. I haven't even met the guy yet!! If I feel like this when I'm just talking to him online, imagine how I'll feel when I meet him! Whoa…am I in love? I need to talk to Alicia!!!

ClaireBear: I'll be right back.

Shawty25: I'll be right here waiting. (AN: MUSICAL MAGIC!! HINT HINT!!!)

I grabbed my cell phone and pressed speed dial number 2. (1 is Massie, 3 is Dylan, 4 is Kristen, 5 is Layne, and 6 is Dune)

"Hola chica!" I heard on the other line.

"Alicia, no time for Spanish! I have a major crisis!!" I yelled.

"Oh do tell!"

"The most amazing guy just asked me out and he is gorgeous but I never met him and I got the funniest feeling in my stomach and-" I got cut off.

"Claire, trust your gut on this one. If you really think he's a good guy, then go for it!" She said.

"Thanks, Leesh! Got to go. Can't keep him waiting. Bye!" I said and hung up, too excited to hear her response.

ClaireBear: Hey, I'm back.

Shawty25: Needed to call your friends for reassurance?

ClaireBear: Yeah, how did you know?

Shawty25: Guessed. Josh told me you and your friends are really close.

ClaireBear: Yeah their my second family. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them. We call ourselves the Pretty Committee.

Shawty25: YOU'RE in the Pretty Committee? We even know about you in our school.

ClaireBear: lol let me guess. You guys think we're just a bunch of stuck up rich brats who get everything they want with their daddy's credit card.

Shawty25: Well that's what my friends think. I always thought there was something nice about them and I was right.

"_Ugh, why does he have to be such a charmer?" _I thought.

ClaireBear: Wow. That's really nice. Most people think were spoiled rich girls when really we're nice people.

Shawty25: No problem. So, what did your friend say?

ClaireBear: Well, she told me to listen to what my heart says.

Shawty25: Well what does you heart say?

ClaireBear: My heart is telling to go for it.

Shawty25: You should listen to your heart.

ClaireBear: lol my heart IS usually right.

Shawty25: So is that a yes??

ClaireBear: Yeah. Yeah it is.

Shawty25: Awesome! Well I got to go but I'll talk to you later?

ClaireBear: Sure, bye.

Shawty25: Bye

_Shawty25 has signed off at 3:23 pm._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I texted Alicia the news and she texted back: **GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! I'M SENDING DEAN OVER WITH THE LIMO! **As soon as I hit send from sending my confirmation of the plans, I heard the limo pull up outside my house. I looked out the window and gave him the signal to let him now I'll be one minute. I ran to my closet and pulled out my PC Juicy/Summer sweats. We have a pair for all four seasons. Mine is a teal polynesian puffed sleeve terry hoodie with matching shorts with the PC logo on the back of the jacket and the word Claire on the butt. I put on a cream Crumpet cashmere tank under threw on teal havaiana's and grabbed my white Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil' Riz leather hobo bag which held my maroon EnV3, iPod Touch, Stila lip gloss, Sephora long lasting eye liner in taupe, Evian face mist, Stride Sweet Berry gum, Coach wallet, and house keys and ran out the door to Dean. I was on my way to a bursting with gossip Alicia. I was terrified!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When I arrived at the Rivera mansion I saw Alicia pacing outside with her Voyager in hand. She was wearing the same thing as me except in red. We all had assigned colors. Massie has purple, I have blue, Alicia has red, Dylan has green, Kristen has pink, and Layne has orange. Her tank was in bright pink and her haviana's matched. Once she saw the limo pull into the gates she didn't wait for Dean to stop. She opened the door and dragged me into the house straight up to her room. She pushed me onto the bed and told me the one word I've been terrified of for the past 10 minutes. "Spill." I told her the whole story from Josh telling me he wanted to set me up to Kemp asking me out. When I finished, she looked like she was about to explode!

"EH…MA…GAAAAWD!!! YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND!" She screamed. Now that wasn't necessarily true. There was Dune, but that wasn't real. Alicia ran over to her stereo and blasted 'Heaven Is a Place on Earth' by the Clique Girlz. Alicia and I are the dancer's of the group (Me 10 years, her 5 years) and sometimes we like to blast the music and let our body take control. We did this whenever we were sad, stressed, happy, or just wanted to have fun. It was our way of just letting go and having fun. When we were sweaty and done we walked down to her personal spa and jumped into her hot tub. She was wearing a leopard print Calvin Klein Model Triangle bikini while I was wearing a baby blue Diane von Furstenburg bikini.

"So Claire. Who is this Kemp guy?" she asked me as she put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Well, he's Josh's friend and he's nice and funny and absolutely GORGEOUS!" I rambled.

Wow, look at what this guy did to you. You're in love!" She exclaimed without opening her eyes.

"That's what I was thinking but I never even MET the guy! How can I be in love with him?" I said.

"Well it's possible that your heart knows that this is the guy for you and it' making you react this way. You should meet him." Alicia replied and sat up and opened her eyes.

"Well thank you, captain OBVIOUS! But I'm not allowed to date! My parents just let me go to the MALL by myself with girls! I can't just walk out of the house saying 'I'm going on a date with my boyfriend!'!! I am so confused!" I yelled. Thank god the spa was sound proof.

"RELAX!!! Look, all you have to do is meet him when your parents aren't home. Josh lives by you, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Well that means Kemp must live near you too." She must have noticed my confused face and explained.

"Kemp hasn't gone to either of our schools and if I'm correct Josh said he doesn't do any after school activities so the only logical explanation is Kemp lives right near Josh." She finished. After I dumbed it down for myself I finally got what she was saying. And it was brilliant!

"Alicia your brilliant!" I yelled. She stepped out of the hot tub and started bowing. Then the spa door opened and we screamed for our life. **(AN: I was going to end it there but that wouldn't be very nice. =))**

"Whoa, what's with the loudness? No need to scream!" I heard a voice say. Wait a minute!

"LAYNE!?!?!" Alicia and I yelled simultaneously. Then Layne came inside so we saw she was wearing Diane von Furstenburg Warhol print bikini in bright blue, green, and hot pink, a bright blue and white stripped Ralph Lauren cover up, hot pink Juicy Couture flip flops.

"Yeah, and not just me but the remaining PC members, drum roll please, Dylan, Kristen, and Massie!!!!!" All of a sudden we see Dylan, followed by Kristen, followed by Massie walking in to the Rivera spa with a model walk. Dylan was wearing purple Michael Kors embellished triangle bikini with a navy blue Juicy Couture terry hoodie on over it and white Bottega Veneta Intrecciato thong sandals. Kristen was wearing a purple and hot pink Emilio Pucci print triangle bikini with a hot pink Adidas by Stella McCartney mesh tank over it and purple havaiana's. Massie was wearing a black and white Michael Kors zebra print bikini with black denim Marc by Marc Jacobs shorts and black havaiana's. Overall, they looked like they were ready to crash a hot tub party, which they were doing.

"Ehmagawd, what are you guys doing here?!? Layne, I thought you weren't due back from the Bahamas until next week!" I yelled. Wow, my voice was going to be gone tomorrow from all this yelling.

"Well I heard that our 2 LOVELY leaders got BOYFRIENDS!!! WOOOOOOO!" She yelled. I seriously think she's drunk. We all laughed at her craziness and she continued.

"Well I heard about this exciting news and I ran to the private jet as soon as I heard and made him fly me home!" She had the funniest grin on her face

"Wow, thanks Layne! But how did you guys even find out about Kemp?" I asked, the question dawning on me. But I knew something was up when a guilty look crossed Massie's face.

"Massie? What did you do!" I yelled.

"Weeelll, when Kemp asked you out Josh was there and they were on a video chat with me so I was kinda there." A sheepish smile camp across her face, replacing the guilty one.

"MASSIE!!!!" I yelled. I jumped out of the hot tub and started chasing her around. And that's pretty much how the rest of the night went. Us goofing off and hanging out like we usually do. We all went home around 11 having not told our parents we even left the house. But that night was going to be the last night we didn't have drama. So we savored it for all that we could. It was going to be a long summer.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing…again.

_Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

"Massie you better have a good reason for calling me!!!!" I yelled with all the energy I could muster at that time.

"It is!!!! I really need to talk to you!!" Massie screamed back. Wow, it seemed like she had been up for a long time and I ALWAYS get up before her.

"Okay Massie. What is it?" I asked.

"Nooo!!! I need to talk to you in person!!" She whined. She got everyone to do whatever she wanted when she whined.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!! Just quit whining!!!" I hung up the phone. I walked over to my closet to see what to wear. I ended up wearing a white Splendid tank with a turquoise Juicy butterfly terry short sleeved jacket, Citizens of Humanity denim shorts, Jimmy Choo Plush embellished sandals, Kenneth Jay Lane diamond star earrings, my signature C necklace, and grabbed a tan Tila March Zelig canvas tote. I walked the 10 minutes to Massie's house and saw Massie pacing on her porch. She was wearing a brown Milly halter top with turquoise designs, True Religion JESS denim shorts, brown Tory Burch gladiator sandals, Kenneth Jay Lane gold-tone diamond earrings, a Marc by Marc Jacobs daisy pendant watch, and was carrying a tan Miu Miu slouch tote. She wasn't dressed for fun, she was dressed for seriousness. **(AN: Outfits are on my profile, as usual)**

As soon as she saw me, she stopped pacing and dragged me over to the Range Rover where Isaac was waiting for us.

"Where have you been???" She yelled as soon as we go into the car.

"Ugh, trying to wake up!! What's so important that it couldn't have waited until the afternoon!!!'' I yelled back.

"Isaac! To the mall!" She yelled up to Isaac. She turned back to me with a familiar look on her face. Wait a second. Oh no-

"Claire, can you do me a favor?" She asked. How did I know she was gonna ask that?

"Because you're my best friend." She replied. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"No, and not that time either. I just know you that well." She put a cheesy grin on her face.

"Wipe that cheesy grin off your face and get down to business." I said, seriously. She woke me up to early and I wasn't taking any of her crap because of that.

"Okay, well I haven't talked to Josh ever since that video chat. And I think this relationship is going no where since I haven't even seen him in person and I think maybe, we should break up." She woke me up for that!?!?!?!

"Claire, relax there's more. Well, I was kind of wondering if you could-"

"Oh no! I am not breaking up with YOUR boyfriend for YOU!"" I yelled. Woops. I looked over at Isaac who pretended ass if he didn't hear anything. I LOVE him!

"Claire, please! You know I'm not good with this stuff!! You're my only hope!!! Please!" She looked really desperate. What should I do?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

AN: Well that's it!! 2,414 words! Does that make up for the late update?? I'M SORRY!!!! But good news!! I JUST GRADUATED!!! WOO HOO!!! Now I can update all the time!!!! Yay!!!! Outfits are on my page and heres the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Me: Yay!!! I own Clique! Woo hoo!

Derrington: No you don't.

Me: Yes I do and you can't stop me!

Derrington: How about a kiss?

(He kisses me)

Me: I-I don't (I faint)

Derrington: (shrugs) close enough.

Well see ya next time!

-HawaiianPunchGirlie


	8. The Meeting

_CHAPTER 6: THE MEETING_

"Claire, please! You know I'm not good with this stuff!! You're my only hope!!! Please!" She looked really desperate. What should I do?

"FINE! I'll break up with Josh for you!" I yelled.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!" She screeched and hugged me so tight I thought my stomach was going to pop out of my mouth.

"You soooooo owe me!" I responded after I unwrapped her claws from my size 0 waist.

"Definitely! Now let's go shopping!!!!!!" Massie yelled as we finally exted the car and entered the mall. The whole day was filled with laughs, smiles, and of course, shopping. But the whole time something was on my mind. How was I going to break up with Josh?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hours later I was back at home with 6 new shopping bags and a nervous look on my

face. I had texted Josh 10 minutes ago to go online and here I was waiting for him.

Finally, I heard the ding I had been waiting for. Oh, wait. It was only Massie.

MASSIEKUR: Clairebear!! Am I a single girl yet?

ClaireBear: Well, Mass let's see. Is he online?

MASSIEKUR: No.

ClaireBear: Well, what do you think??

MASSIEKUR: Oh. That makes sense.

I was laughing and shaking my head when I heard another ding. I looked up to see Josh had just IMed me and Massie had already signed off.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Hey, what's up?

ClaireBear: Hey, nothing much u?

HOTTIEHOTZ: Nothing, thinking about Jess. =)

ClaireBear: Ugh, you are making this so hard!

HOTTIEHOTZ: What hard?

ClaireBear: This. Josh, Massie told you that you're her first boyfriend, right?

HOTTIEHOTZ: Yeah, why?

ClaireBear: That's it. You're her first boyfriend and she doesn't think she's ready.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Well, that's okay. We can go slow.

ClaireBear: That's not what I'm trying to say.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Well then what ARE you trying to say?

ClaireBear: She's breaking up with you!

HOTTIEHOTZ: Oh.

ClaireBear: I'm really sorry.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Can you atleast tell me when she's gonna do it? I don't see her online.

ClaireBear: Um, she kind of already did.

HOTTIEHOTZ: ???

ClaireBear: I'm sort of breaking up with her for you.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Oh you have got to be kidding me. My girlfriend is breaking up with me through her best friend!

ClaireBear: I'm really really sorry.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Whatever. So does this mean your breaking up with Kemp?

ClaireBear: Why would I do that?

HOTTIEHOTZ: Well we thought that since you guys aren't allowed to date we could double and say that we were just a group but since me and Massie aren't together…

ClaireBear: Well we'll figure something out.

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
She__'__s fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty__'__s fire burning on the dance floor__  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty__'__s fire burning on the dance__ floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)_

I reached over to my ringing phone, alerting me that I had a text. It was from Massie.

**MASSIE: **So how's it going??

**CLAIRE: **You can consider yourself a single woman now.

**MASSIE: **Yes! Thank you thank you thank you Claire! I sooo owe you!

I sighed and looked over at the computer screen looking at Josh's last IM.

HOTTIEHOTZ: Gotta go chill my broken heart. Later.

_HOTTIEHOTZ HAS SIGNED OFF 1:57 PM._

"You have no idea how much you owe me Mass."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you _

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you_

_Ughh do I have to pick up? _I thought. It was probably 8 in the morning, way too early for my phone to be ringing. I had to pick up, especially since the ringtone says it's one of the PC members and I will be killed if I don't.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE MAKING A HABIT OF WAKING ME UP EARLY?" I yelled into the phone.

"Woah! Relax! It's just me!" I heard Massie say on the other line.

"That's exactly my POINT! You woke me up yesterday too! Now do you have a reason for interrupting my beauty sleep?" I grumbled.

"Yes, sleeping beauty. Mom's complaining about me being in the house all day so get your ass out of bed and put on a bathing suit 'cuz we're going swimming! Expect me and Kristen at your house in 10." I was about to complain but I heard the dial tone. Well I guess I have to get out of bed now before Kristen the maniac tries to make me wake up again. Last time involved ice, a rubber chicken, and the Jonas Brothers. Don't. Ask. I slowly got up and grabbed the nearest bikini: a teal polka dot Juicy Couture bikini. The top was a crisscross halter in the back. I threw on a navy ruffled Juicy Couture cover up and black and white Juicy Couture Hello flip flops. I threw my hair into pigtails and I grabbed my Juicy leopard print sunglasses and my "Juicy Loves The Sun" towel and when I ran outside to my backyard, the dirty blonde and brunette were already there.

"What took you so long?" Massie asked as she sat down in one of the many recliners in my backyard. She was wearing a hot pink Milly Shimmer triangle bikini with matching bottoms with a white Juicy Couture smocked terry tube cover up over and her hot pink and white Juicy Couture Cutie logo flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head with her favorite no name hot pink sunglasses shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. I could see her Juicy NYC beach towel hanging over the recliner.

"Yeah we thought you got lost!" Kristen cackled. She was wearing a brown Juicy Couture Shirred bikini top with skirted matching bottoms and brown and pink Juicy Clever Ribbon-Print flip flops. She had a brown ruffled dress cover up and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a slick pony-tail and had brown Juicy sunglasses over her eyes. Her towel was an orange "Juicy Beach Bum" beach towel. Overall, we were all juicy. **(AN: All outfits are on new website; check info at the bottom of this chapter!)**

"Yeah yeah yeah well you woke me up waaaay to early. How did you get here so fast?" I questioned them. They only called me 2 minutes ago.

"Well I kinda called from outside your house." She showed me her iPod white teeth in a so called "smile". She usually did this when she knew I wanted to hurt her.

"Whatever. Let's have some fun today!" As I said this I pushed the two of them into

the pool. But Kristen caught on and pulled me with them by my ankle. We goofed off

and played stupid games like Marco Polo and Goofy and Sharks and Minnows. We

were so loud we didn't hear someone knocking on my gate and walking into my

backyard. We were in the middle of a game we made up called "Odd Number

Chicken". Two people get into the normal set up of Chicken and the person on top

has to chase around the 3rd person trying to dunk them for 5 seconds. It's weird but

we love it. In our game I was on Kristen's shoulders trying to get Massie. I saw

Massie freeze and gasp and turned around to see my boyfriend a kid standing next

to him. Both of their jaws were hanging slightly open. I realized that I was still on

Kristen's shoulders so I hit her to push me off and when I came up their mouths

were closed but they were still staring at us. I had to end the awkwardness.

"Uhh Kemp? Kid I don't know? What are you doing here?" I asked. They finally

became aware that I was speaking and tried to come out with a response.

"Uh well I uhhh. This is my cousin, Chris Plovert." He replied.

"Um okay. Why are you guys here?" I tried again.

"Uhh well. We were bored so we uhh thought that we uhh could maybe uhh come

over and uhh meet you." He managed to get out. Wow look at the things you can do

to a guy when you're in a bikini. It's amazing!

"Ok well one second." I replied. I pulled Kristen and Massie out of the hot tub. It was

pretty hard for Kristen since she couldn't get her eyes off of Chris, and neither could

he for her.

"Kris!" I yelled. She finally looked over and came out of the pool. We grabbed our

towels and ran to the other side of my backyard to discuss this.

"I think they should stay." Kristen said.

"Well obviously you would think that! Keep your mouth shut before you get drool all

over my backyard!" I whispered.

"Claire, maybe they SHOULD stay. I mean your parents aren't home and they won't

BE home for another couple of hours. And you get to hang out with your boyfriend!

What's wrong with that?" Massie is always a good convincer.

"Fine! They can stay! But keep the drool to a minimum Kris!" I said harshly. I don't

even think she heard me. She was to busy talking it up with Chris. It is so funny

how just last week she was all over Dune and NOW look at her! That's my girl! I was

about to walk over to Kemp and Massie pulled me back by wrist and HARD!

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelled. She looked like she was looking for something to

Say but couldn't think of anything. Okay, this is weird.

"Well, I uh wanted to let uhh you know. That. Umm oh if they mention Josh AT ALL,

don't say ANYTHING. Ok?" She finally came up with what she wanted to say but it

wasn't very solid. What is she up to? But I finally got my answer.

"Surree-WOAH!" As I was answering Massie Kemp wrapped his arms around my

waist and threw me into the pool! Ohh that's what they were doing! I'm gonna kill

Massie! When I came up Massie and Kemp were both clutching their stomach's from

Laughing. Well not for long. I grabbed both of their ankles and pulled them in with

me. We were splashing each other and having so much fun. At one point Kemp had

me in his arms and all I felt were those darn eagles again in my stomach. I whacked

him to put me down.

"Kemp! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Oh well if you insist." He said. And threw me into the water! Oh he was gonna get

it! When I came up for air I climbed out of the pool only to run and jump back in and

onto Kemp's back! He had no idea what was coming!

"Claire! You are so dead!" He threw me off and started chasing me around the pool.

We were having so much fun we didn't even realize Massie got out of the pool and

started talking to Chris and Kristen. Finally, Kemp caught up to me and trapped me

against the pool walls.

"So, what are you gonna do now? You caught me, now are you gonna kill me?" I

flirted. Wow! Since when did I become such a flirt?

"Well, I'm not planning on killing you since I had something else in mind." He

replied. Wait, is he leaning closer?

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked getting closer. Our lips were just about

to touch-

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_

_Now don't play me_

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"UGHH!" I yelled. We were so close! Massie, Chris, and Kristen finally realized we

were still in the pool. They looked over and saw us in our..um…position. Kemp

jumped back and I yelled to Massie to get my ringing phone. She brought me my

EnV3 and I answered it quickly not bothering to check the caller ID before the call

would reach my voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Claire, it's mom!" Oh no!

"Uh hey MOM!" I made sure everyone heard the word mom and Kemp and I

scrambled out of the pool to get near everyone else.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm on way home. Is anyone there?" She

asked.

"Uhh no one's here except for Massie and Kristen. Kendra and Marsha kicked them

out for the say. Why are you coming home so early?" I asked her. All 4 of them got

wide eyed.

"Well they had nothing for me to do at work so I just decided to come home and

spend some time relaxing. I'll be there in 5 minutes." 5 MINUTES!?!?!

"Okay, well gotta go Kristen wants to play Barbie Claire so, bye!" I hung up the

phone before she could reply.

"We have 5 minutes! You guys gotta get out of here!" I yelled. They ran around

grabbing their things out of the backyard, but not before Kemp gave me a kiss on

the cheek. EEPPP!!!! By the time they were down the block we heard my mom's car

pulling into the driveway! We hid all evidence of the boys being there and we jumped

onto our recliners. 3 seconds later my mom walked into the backyard.

"Hi girls!" my mom, Judi, said. We replied with a mix of "Hi mom." And "Hi Judi."

"How was your day? Do anything exciting?" She asked. We kept in our giggles as I

replied.

"Nope, nothing special." Satisfied with our answer, she walked into the house. We burst out laughing as soon as the door closed. Nothing exciting? If only she knew.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Well that's it! Sorry about the update, but I got a new laptop! YAY! Well as I said in the chapter, I just made a website for this story. It has all the outfits for this story, pictures of the characters, and more! It's www(.)craziestsummerever(.)webs(.)com. Just take out the parenthesis. If you have any more questions just PM me or email me at fanficlover95() . BTW I'm thinking of starting a Twilight story but I need your help! Check out the poll on my page and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting a lot of hits but barely any reviews! So click the little button at the bottom of this page! Thanks!**

**-HawaiianPunchGirlie**

**BTW: DON'T OWN CLIQUE =(**


	9. OMG!

heyy guys, sorry i haven't updated yet. my computer is currently spazzing out at the moment and wont let me get into microsoft. =( as soon as i figure it out i will get my next chapter up immediately!!! if you want an overview of the next chapter, please PM me.


	10. The Sneak Out

CHAPTER 7: THE SNEAK OUT

"I'M HOME!!!!" I yelled into my house. Wait, are you lost? Let me back up a little bit. After our meeting with the boys, my mom handed me something from the mail. It was an invitation to Alicia's 13th birthday party. Every year she celebrates her birthday by throwing a MAJOR party and her 13th is no exception. This year's theme: Wakin' Up In Vegas. No doubt, Alicia would throw a party to go with her favorite song. Of course, as soon as Kristen and Massie saw my invite they ran back home to see if they got theirs. Alicia was known for three things. 1. Dancing. 2. Her "overly developed" chest. And 3. Her parties. OF course we knew the whole PC would be invited and we would be her VIPs. Alicia's invitations always said "HELP ALICIA AND THE PC CELEBRATE HER ___ BIRTHDAY". It was technically our party. That's how close we were. Anyway, my mom and I planned a weekend trip to NYC to find the perfect dress. And, of course, I did. It's a gray Alice + Olivia ruffle mini dress. I'll be wearing gold Jimmy Choo Clue platform peeptoe sandals. My accessories would be gold Anita Ko Diamond encrusted huggie earrings with a matching heart necklace and a gold and silver Fendi butterfly beaded bracelet. My purse is a gold and silver Anya Hindmarch disco box clutch. (AN: Claire's outfit for Alicia's party will be on the website for the next chapter). As I walked into my house from my glorious shopping weekend I already heard the music blasting in my room. The PC was already here. I ran into my room screaming "I'M HOME!!!!!!" As expected I felt 10 arms wrapped around me while 5 mouths were screaming. After the giant hug we jumped onto to my bed to do what else? Gossip.

"So. What did I miss?" I said. A nervous look crossed Kristen's face so I knew something was up with her. In fact, she didn't see all that excited ever since I got in the room.

"Well why don't you tell her, Kristen?" Massie looked harshly at the girl. What happened?

"Remember Kemp's cousin, Plovert?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I sort of got his screen name and we were talking all weekend. And-" She got cut off by her phone singing "Disturbia" alerting us that her mother was calling. She grabbed her Wildcard (AN: if you don't know what that is, it's a phone by Virgin Mobile. It's like a EnV.) and walked to the other side of the room to have her conversation. I gave the rest of the girl's a questioning look as to why Kristen was acting like this but they just look away. I looked up to see Kristen grabbing her stuff and heading for the door.

"My mom is waiting outside. Have to go. REAL bad emergency. Bye!" She walked out the door.

"Okay. What was that about?" I asked the rest of the PC. Everyone looked towards Massie so I'm guessing the alpha of our little group was going to tell me.

"Okay. Well you know that rule that we have about not dating another girl's boy's friend? Well, Kristen kind of broke it." WHAT?!?

"WHAT? How!" I yelled.

"Well as she was saying, she and Plovert were talking all weekend and he asked her out and she said yes." Massie blurted out.

"Wha-Ho-whe-HUH?" I managed to spit out. That was our biggest rule and one of my best friend's broke it.

"We're really sorry, Claire." Dylan told me.

"I'm not really upset about the fact that she's dating him, more on the fact that she had you guys tell me. If we're supposed to be best friends SHE would have told me." I said. I didn't want to get upset over this so we just hung out the rest of the day. It was fun. But what day with my friends isn't?

* * *

A few days later I called Kristen and asked her to come over. She said she would be over in an hour so I took that time to get dressed. I put on a red and white striped Diane von Furstenberg Molly silk top with 7 for all mankind distressed denim shorts and white Juicy Couture Frankie thong sandals. I had on my signature C necklace and left my earlobes earring-less. I put my hair in a messy side braid and wait the next half hour for Kristen. The doorbell rang at 3 on the dot. I opened the door to see Kristen waiting in a tan Cosabella Talco long cami under a Fendi printed silk cami with gray Bamford city shorts and gold Miu Miu Metallic gladiator sandals. She had her hair down and wavy and had gold Bottega Veneta Woven print sunglasses covering her eyes and had a gold Chloe Elsie lamé shoulder bag.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and walked in. We went up to my room and she sat down on my bed while I started up my computer. I knew neither one of us wanted to being up the topic but one of us had to. I guess I was going to.

"Kris, I know that you're going out with Plovert." She looked down but didn't say anything so I knew it was ok to continue. "I'm not saying that I'm mad though." Her head popped up and I kept going.

"I was more mad that you had Massie tell me and you didn't tell me yourself. If you really like him, then go ahead. But next time something like this happens, don't have one of our friends tell us please?" I asked. She nodded and we hugged. It was one of those moments you see in the movies. But it was ruined by a ding!

"Claire! Kemp IMed you!" Kristen yelled. We raced over to my computer to see an IM was started by Shawty25.

Shawty25: Hey

ClaireBear: Hey! What's up?

Shawty25: We need to talk.

I looked over at Kristen and I'm pretty sure my expression mirrored hers: heartbreak.

ClaireBear: Ok, what's going on?

Shawty25: Well, I've been thinking about us and I don't think this is gonna work.

I a heard a shattering noise and noticed it was my heart. How could this happen?!?

ClaireBear: What do you mean?

Shawty25: Claire, I don't think we should go out anymore. We never see each other and it's just getting harder and harder. I'm really sorry.

Tears were forming but I would never let them fall. I told myself I would never cry over a boy and I would not break that promise now. I channeled my inner Massie.

ClaireBear: Oh, I'm sure you're real sorry. Especially since you didn't have the guts to break up with me in person. Oh yeah, your real mature. Just leave me alone, Kemp.

ClaireBear has signed off at 3:20 PM.

"Oh my god, Claire. Are you okay?" Kristen asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just a stupid boy." I sniffled. I knew she would never believe me and when I heard her take out her Wildcard and start dialing, I was positive.

"Girls, emergency. Meet at the Westchester in 10." I heard Kristen say into the phone. She hung up and redialed, probably calling my chauffer, Charles, to come pick us up. I grabbed my white Juicy Couture Padlock Freestyle Bag and stuffed the usual stuff in it while Kristen grabbed her bag and we walked outside to see Charles there with the car: a 2009 Cadillac Escalade. Before I knew it, we were at the mall. We met at our usual spot: Starbuck's. Massie was the first to stand up. She was wearing a blue Juicy Couture anchor t-shirt with blue and white Juicy Couture striped lurex shorts and white havaiana's. She had blue Oliver People Sabina acrylic sunglasses over her eyes and a blue See by Chloe Joy Rider metallic tote and her hair was in pigtail braids. She obviously wasn't expecting the call but her outfit

showed how much she cared about her friends that she didn't even change. Dylan was wearing a white Marc by Marc Jacobs Camisole bow top under a gray Vince Cashmere Sweater vest with orange Paul & Joe Sister Thar cotton shorts and Chloe flat thong sandals. She was carrying a red Mulberry Bayswater patent leather bag with tan Oliver Peoples Marclay sunglasses and her hair was in its usual messy curls. Alicia was behind her wearing a navy blue Crumpet Cashmere tank top with white Juicy Couture anchor shorts and white Kors by Michael Kors Scorpion leather sandals. She was holding a navy Chloe Paraty leather tote and black Prada square framed sunglasses and her hair was in a slick ponytail like she just got out of the shower. And last but not least, Layne. She had on a Catherine Malandrino white cotton camisole with Current/Elliot denim boyfriend shorts and gold Musa metallic

sandals. She was carrying a green Miu Miu distressed leather hobo and had on tan Oliver Peoples Daddy B acetate sunglasses and her hair was down and flat. They all had the same look on their face. You can pretty much figure out what that look was.

Sorrow, pity, sympathy, the usual stuff. Massie, as always, was the first to speak.

"Claire! We're so sorry! That boy has no idea who he just messed with. He'd be lucky to date you!" She exclaimed. I heard murmurs of the same type come from the other girls. But I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I wanted to get over this and as fast as possible.

"Guys, I'm okay. I don't want to spend my whole mourning over this. In fact, this is going to be a girl's day. NO talk about guys. Just us having a good time." I looked over at my friends and saw the smiles that graced their faces. How was I lucky enough to have these guys as my friends? So, we did as I said. We shopped, made jokes, had a good time, and didn't talk about guys ONCE. At 5, we started getting calls from our parents telling us we had to get home. We didn't want today to end so we all asked if they could stay over my house tonight. Of course, the parents said yes. We were all camped out in my room when it happened. (AN: Claire's room is on the website) We were talking about what 8th grade would be like when we heard a Ding! from my computer. We all looked at each other and ran over to see who IMed me. The person I was least expecting showed up.

Shawty25: Hey meet us on the corner in 5 minutes.

Shawty25 has signed at 9:32 PM.

The room was silent. But we were all thinking the same thing. What should we do? Kristen

Was the first to break the silence.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go!" No one argued.

"But how? My mom will never let us go!" I said. Of course she had an answer.

"Just tell her we're going for a walk. She'll be fine with it! Now let's go!" She said. I ran to my mom's room and cleared it with her. As Kristen predicted, she was okay with it. With a fluttering stomach, we all put on our shoes and walked outside. Once a few feet away from my house we started running. It was one of those moments you see in the action flicks. All you heard was feet hitting the ground, flip flops flopping, and a few escaped giggles. Once at the corner, I could have thrown up. No one was there. Tears were building up in the corners of my eyes.

"Come on guys, it was just a joke. Let's go back." I said. Turning to leave, I heard the exact same sounds of running I heard 2 minutes ago, except I knew it wasn't any of us. We turned around to see the guys who made our summer. Kemp and Plovert. They started to slow down, seeing it was us. Finally they stopped once in front of us, and it got quiet. No cars. No walking dogs. Nothing. Only the sound of our breath slowing down. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. Finally, Kemp broke the silence.

"Hey." He said. You could hear the nervousness and excitement in his voice. Wait…excitement???

"Ok, were here. Why?" I asked, with an attitude. No way was I going to let the guy who broke my heart let him hear it.

"Well, we just wanted to see you guys. And who are they?" He said, pointing at Alicia, Dylan, and Layne.

"That's Alicia, Dylan, and Layne. The rest of the PC. But why would you care?" You could tell Massie cares about me, by the way she was talking to him.

"Look, I hope we're still friends. All of us. We have a lot of fun together." It seemed as though the question was directed to Kristen, of course. Plovert had said it.

"So you got us to sneak out at 10:00 just to see if we're still friends??"

"Well yeah. And to hang out." Kemp trying to save his cousin's mistake. HA!

"So you got us to sneak out at 10:00 just to see if we're still friends AND hang out?? You're nuts!" I exclaimed. Ugh! Then, it got quiet again. Of course, Massie has to break the silence and make it awkward for me.

"So, are you guys together or- ohhhhhhh." when she saw the look on my face she stopped her comment. I didn't know what his response was because I was too busy glaring at Massie. So she tried to save the day, again.

"Ok well Claire's parents are going to be out tomorrow so how about we meet you at the mall at 12 tomorrow?" She asked. That ACTUALLY wasn't a bad idea. And I hate to admit it but, I kind of still want to see him. Just don't tell my friends! Well they probably know already.

"Ok, that's good. We'll see you then." Kemp started to turn but turned back. What is he doing? Oh no! He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek! He winked and said "See you tomorrow." And they ran off.

"Eh"

"Ma"

"GAWD!" Everyone turned in for that one.

"Guys, I REALLY don't want to talk about this right now! Let's just go home before my mom notices we were gone that long." I said and started running. But this time, excitement was in my stomach. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Maybe things could be fixed between us. We finally got back to my house, and ran straight to my room. We were giggling like crazy and couldn't stop. This day was crazy! We got changed into our Juicy pajamas. I was wearing a white Juicy Beauty Sleep tank with pink Juicy oxford striped PJ pants and had pink UGG slippers. Massie was wearing a pink Juicy ribbon graphic tank with blue Juicy oxford striped PJ pants and pink UGG flip flop slippers. Dylan was wearing a light pink Juicy Kiss My Couture ribbed tank with red heart printed Juicy Astrology PJ pants and pink UGG Nightengale slippers. Alicia was wearing a white Juicy jeweled tank with yellow Juicy floral printed pajama pants and white UGG flip flop slippers. Kristen was wearing a pink Juicy Dazzle Scottie tank with pink Juicy Scottie-Print PJ pants and pink and white UGG slippers. Finally, Layne was wearing a blue Juicy Happiness Is Juicy cami and blue Juicy floral print PJ pants with silver UGG slippers. We were all matching Juicy. The rest of that night we hung out, thinking of what would happen the next day. I don't exactly remember what time we stopped talking or went to sleep but all I know is the same thing was on our minds. Whether we could pull this off tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, it was 11:30 and we were running around like maniacs. But finally, we were ready. Our outfits said that we were cool enough to go meet guys but we didn't need them in our lives. **(AN: outfits are on website)** By the time we got to the mall it was 12 on the dot. We walked inside to go to Starbucks before beginning our adventure, when we found THEM leaning against the door. Huh. They know where we go. Creepers. Once they saw us they walked over. Plovert went and hugged Kristen while Alicia, Massie, Layne, and Dylan started to walk into Starbuck's. Oh I know what their doing. Crap. Kemp started to walk a little closer and so did I.

"So…how are you doing?" He tried to start a conversation.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked. Yeah this is too hard.

"Fine, I guess. I miss you." He responded, a blush forming on his cheeks. Aww!

"Hey, I thought blushing was my job. And I miss you too." I looked down but all of a sudden my head was pulled up and we were leaning closer and closer and finally-

"Guys! What are-oh. My bad!!" I heard Dylan said. I started giggling and looked up to see everyone staring at us from Starbuck's. Kemp put his arm around my waist and we started walking around. Best day ever!!!

* * *

**Omg guys I am soooo sorry! There was a big problem with my computer and it took me awhile to fix it but I'm back now! So the website is:**

.com/

**The outfits are on there and the story is too and a bunch of other stuff so check it out!**

**-HawaiianPunchGirlie**


	11. The Party

_**PREVIOUSLY, ON Craziest Summer Ever!:**_

"_**Hey, I thought blushing was my job. And I miss you too." I looked down but all of a sudden my head was pulled up and we were leaning closer and closer and finally-**_

"_**Guys! What are-oh. My bad!!" I heard Dylan said. I started giggling and looked up to see everyone staring at us from Starbuck's. Kemp put his arm around my waist and we started walking around. Best day ever!!!**_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 8: THE PARTY

"Ehmagawd!! You look amazing!" I turned around to see Massie in her dress staring at me with her jaw down.

"So do you!" I replied. She was wearing a white and purple Betsey Johnson Evening Ombre Teen Vogue Strapless dress with purple Christian Louboutin peep toes. She had on purple Amethyst Drop earrings and a Swarovski crystal cuff with a diamond M necklace. She was holding a purple Roberto Cavalli patent leather long clutch and her hair was half up half down and in curls. I was wearing a silver Alice + Olivia ruffle mini dress with gold Jimmy Choo platform sandals. I had on gold Anita Ko Diamond encrusted huggie earrings with a matching heart necklace and a white and gold Fendi beaded butterfly bracelet. I was carrying a gold and silver Anya Hindmarch disco box clutch. My hair was pulled back in the front and straight. **(All outfits on the website)** We looked amazing! We were going to Alicia's party, which is going to be fabulous! We grabbed our bags and went outside where Isaac was parked taking us to the restaurant where the party was. When we got there, we were the first one's. As we walked in, Alicia saw us and ran over.

"Hey guys!" She said and hugged us. She was wearing a cranberry red Philosophy di Alberta Ferretti Boned strapless satin dress with silver Christian Louboutin Desir 85 sandals. She had on pearl Vera Wang Victorian Diamond earrings and a Vera Wang diamond flower medium pendant and a Chanel square crystal ring. She was holding a white Juicy Mayer leather clutch and her hair was in big curls and she had a diamond tiara on. She looked beautiful!!

"Alicia, you look amazing!" I said.

"Beautiful!" Massie followed me. Alicia started blushing and thanking us, and we heard the door behind us jingle. In walked the rest of the Pretty Committee: Dylan, Kristen, and Layne. Dylan was wearing a black Michael Kors beaded cashmere tank dress with black Christian Louboutin No Privé 120 patent sling backs. She had on gold Monica Vinader Marie disc earrings and a gold Kenneth Jay Lane textured cuff and a black and gold Roberto Cavalli crystal circle ring. She was holding a gold Kara Ross nero python clutch and her hair was chemically straightened to perfection and parted down the middle. Kristen was wearing a pink Donna Karan pleated bandeau dress with white Christian Louboutin Studio 120s in Ivory. She had on D&G hoop earrings and a Tiffany diamond heart necklace and a silver Chanel Signature Logo No. 5 ring. She was holding a silver Juicy Couture glitter coin purse and her hair was wavy and in a side braid. Layne was wearing a purple and coral printed Emilio Pucci Miri Pannello dress with black Christian Louboutin Hyper Prive 120 pumps. She had on coral Isharya Chand Bali earrings and a coral and purple Juicy Couture beaded fabric cuff and a Kenneth Jay Lane coral cocktail ring. She was holding a purple Fendi quilted leather baguette bag and her hair was in a chignon. Once they saw where we were, they screamed and started running towards us. We screamed and ran back, of course being the crazies we are. We all got in a big group hug.

"Ehmagawd I missed you guys so much!" Dylan said. We all started laughing, not because we missed each other, but because Dylan's comment made no sense.

"Dylan! We saw each other yesterday!" Layne said. Then she did her famous "Ohhhhhh" and we started laughing while the rest of the guests laughed along with us. Wow, I didn't even realize half the guests had already walked in. That's when the party started. We were dancing and singing along to the music and having a great time. I was singing "Party In The U.S.A." when I saw him. No, not Kemp. Someone else. He had black hair up to his ears, and the weirdest eyes. One was blue, and one was green. It would have looked totally weird on someone else, but it worked on him. He was sitting with some of the other guys in our class, not dancing but staring at us. I caught his eye and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. Now if your wondering, what are you doing?? What about Kemp?? Well, after that incident in the mall, we just hung out. But Kemp and I had agreed to stay just friends until -sigh- high school. That way, parents, friends, and other complications couldn't get in the way of our relationship. So yes, I was still single. I walked over to Alicia who had started going around the tables to say hi to everyone.

"Leesh, who's that guy over there?" I asked, pointing to the different colored eye guy.

"The guy with the black hair?" I nodded. "Oh that's Cam Fisher. He's been in our school for a while, but he's not in any of our classes. He lives in my area, that's why I invited him." She went back to talking to the guests, while I looked over at him. He was talking to his friends, and he was pretty cute. Muscular, but in a way that looks good on a 13 year old. With a blue eye that's the same color as the sea and a green one that's like grass in a meadow, he was pretty cute. I went over to the rest of the PC on the dance floor, who were dancing to the song just starting, One Time by Justin Bieber **(AN: yes, I'm not a fan, but it seemed like a good song)**, and dragged them to the side and pointed him out. They all agreed with me, he was cute.

"Claire, go talk to him!" Massie told me.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Any guy would be crazy not to like you, now go!" Layne scolded me. They were all yelling at me to talk to him, when Alicia came over. She said that dinner was coming out and we had to go back to the VIP table. Yes, VIP table. It was for the PC only. We walked over to the table as the lights came on and all you heard were carts rolling out, people heading back to their seats, and Wakin' Up In Vegas playing softly in the background. It WAS the theme of the party. As we sat there and I thought about Cam. _As soon as dinner ends, I'll go talk to him. I promise. _I thought to myself. When people came around to collect the dishes, I stood up to walk over, but my EnV3 vibrated in my bag. I sat back down and discreetly took in out and held it under the table, not to be rude. It was from…Alicia?

**Alicia: are you going to talk to Cam? ;)**

I looked over at her and she winked and me and looked down, telling me to answer. I quickly typed back and looked up to see her checking her Voyager.

**Claire: maybe. Do you mind?**

She looked over and shook her head and mouthed "Go." As I got up, the lights dimmed, and "3" by Britney Spears started up and everyone rushed to the dance floor. I looked over and he was still sitting there as his friends got up with their girls and start dancing. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. _Well here goes nothing. _I thought. Apparently he didn't know I was there because he jumped when he I touched him.

"Hey, I'm Claire." I started. He smiled. Ehmagawd he has the CUTEST smile!

"Yeah, I know." I gave him a look as in, you're my stalker? "Not in a stalkerish way or anything, it's just, everyone in BOCD knows you. I'm Cam." He stuck out his hand to shake, which I did. He offered me the seat next to him and I sat, and we started talking about our favorite movies, music, and other hobbies. We really connected and before we knew it the lights went back on and I had to go back to my table for dessert. When I sat down at the table, all the girls were staring at me.

"What?" I asked them. They all started giggling and Kristen spoke up.

"You guys were soooo flirting!" She just HAD to yell this so all the near tables heard. Thankfully, his table wasn't one of them. I started turning 5 different shades of red when it finally dawned on me. I was getting over Kemp!

"Ehmagawd, you're right! I'm moving on from Kemp!" We all squealed and started laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. Then Alicia's dad called her up to light her cake, which was amazing! My favorite was the jumpo sized playing cards made out of sugar! **(AN: pic on website)** She said thank you to everyone who came and came back to sit with us. We all ate our cake and talked about how the party was going. There was one last dance time before the party ended, which was starting now. The girls got up to dance and started to drag me with them but I was tired, so I sat out. I had just finished sending a text to my friend when I looked up and

Eh.

Ma.

GAWD!!!!

Cam was standing there, looking HAWT as ever, his blue and green eyes burning holes through my baby blue one's.

"Hey Cam." I said, but you could barely hear it over the blaring music.

"Key Claire. Um, do you want to dance?" He asked. WOAH! WAIT A SEC! Did he just ask me to dance with him?!? AHHHHH! Oh. I should answer now. Spit it OUT Claire!

"Uhh, um, yeah sure!" Finally! I grabbed his outstretched hand and walked onto the dance floor as "Evacuate the Dancefloor" came started. We had been dancing for a while, when of course a slow song comes on.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doorsIt's the morning of your very first dayYou say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a whileTry and stay out of everybody's wayIt's your freshman year and you're gonna be hereFor the next four years in this townHoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and sayYou know I haven't seen you around, before_

I was about to walk away, thinking he didn't want to slow dance, but someone grabbed my wrist. It was him!! EEPPP!!! I turned around to have him pull me back, but this time, into his arms. We turned in slow circles as the song continued. It really was like I stole one of those perfect moments out of a storybook. Unfortunately, the song ended and a new but faster one started. Of course, it was the limbo. As two of the waiters came out holding a stick decorated with dice, Cam pulled me to the side.

"Listen, I got to go, my mom is outside waiting to pick me up. But, can I have your number?" YES!!!! YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Maybe I should actually say that.

"Yeah, of course." I rambled out my number and he put it in his T-Mobile Sidekick.

"I'll see you later Claire." Then he was gone. But the memories that he left were AMAZING!

* * *

After everyone had down the limbo, cupid shuffle, and the cha cha slide, the party was sadly coming to an end. Dylan, Layne, and Kristen had all left since they had camp tomorrow. So it was just me, Alicia, and Massie. We had already planned on sleeping at her house, so when we got there at 2 AM we automatically changed into our pajamas. I was wearing a turquoise Juicy Couture Peace Love Juicy with turquoise PJ pants and white UGG Sweater Knit slippers. Alicia was wearing a pink Juicy Couture Sleep On It tank with navy and pink flannel PJ pants and pink UGG slippers. Finally, Massie was wearing a white Juicy Couture Sleep Rules tank with baby blue plaid PJ pants and navy and white UGG striped slippers. We all settled into her room and talked about the events of that night.

"Alicia, that party was amazing!" Massie raved.

"Massie, what do you except from the party expertise?" I said. It was true. Alicia could throw an amazing party in under an hour if she only had her cell phone.

"Well, I wasn't the only expertise there tonight. Claire was getting pretty flirty with Cam herself." She had to point that out. We all giggled and I told them about us dancing and I gave him my number.

"EHMAGAWD!!!!" Massie and Alicia started jumping up and down and we were all screaming. Once again, thank GAWD for sound proof walls. Once we had all calmed down, we realized how late it was and went to bed. I woke up to the sound off my phone beeping, alerting me I got a text from an unknown number. Confused, I opened my phone to have my jaw drop to the floor.

**From: Unknown number**

**C-**

**I had a great time last night. Hope to see you again.**

**-C**

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started screaming and jumping up and down, sooo excited Cam texted me! But the walls may be soundproof, but not inside. Alicia and Massie jumped up immediately to the sound of my screaming and started running around the house thinking it was on fire. As soon as I calmed down, they seemed to too and looked at me like I was insane. Well, I'm only partially insane.

"Why. The. HELL. Did you wake me up SCREAMING?!?!?!?!" like me, Alicia wasn't a morning person. I was too excited so I just showed them my phone. An excited look crossed their face so I knew I was already forgiven. This day was turning out great, and it was only 9 in the morning. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Cam and figuring out what to say and talk to him about. All I knew was that Kemp was in the back of my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think?? Personally, my favorite chapter is coming up next so I hope you guys liked this one because I'm sooo excited to write the next. But on the last chapter I noticed the website wasn't coming up so it's on my profile but it's on here too. **

**Www (dot) craziestsummerever (dot) webs (dot) com**

**Thanks for supporting me guys, and I'm trying to update more frequently but what would get me more hyped to write would be reviews???? Please!!!!! Thanks!!**

**-HawaiianPunchGirlie**


End file.
